Tournament
Tournaments is a feature in Clash Royale that allows players to compete against each other in a short-term competition for Gold and Cards. Once you have reached XP level 8, you will be able to join Tournaments and Victory Challenges as well as create Private Tournaments. Winning more matches in Victory Challenges, Special Event Challenges and Global Tournaments before reaching a certain number of losses results in more rewards. Victory Challenges * There are two types of Victory Challenges: Classic Challenge and Grand Challenge. Players can join either one at any time. * The Classic Challenge costs 10 to enter, while the Grand Challenge costs 100 to enter. * Once the Challenge has started, players will be able to battle. The challenge lasts indefinitely and a battle can be started at any time. * The player will be matched with other players who have the same number of wins as them. * The number of wins accrued by the player will be recorded in a purple shield, while the losses are denoted with red X's, placed within boxes. * During the Challenge, the player will be able to see the prize that they have accumulated, and the prize awarded on top of their current prize for the next win. * Once the player has won 12 times or lost 3 times in total, the Challenge will automatically end, and the player will receive a Chest containing their current prize (or top prize, if they have won 12 times). The player will then get a chest containing the rewards that he/she can immediately open. * Crowns won through battles contribute to Crown Chests. Special Event Challenges * Special Event Challenges are temporary challenges that have special rules. * These challenges often have less rewards in the Challenge Chest but more in total from one-time rewards. Global Tournaments * Global Tournaments occur occasionally. * They can use the normal rule, but can also use a Special Event Challenge rule. * For those rules using player's own decks, the level cap can be anywhere from 9 to 13. * The minimum King Level to enter a Global Tournament is one level lower than the Tournament's level cap. For example, a Global Tournament capped at level 10 requires at least King Level 9 to enter. * Rules are similar to Special Event Challenges: players accumulate wins to get one-time rewards, and drop out after a certain number of losses. * Depending on the number of wins, players can claim the free rewards, as well as buying the bonus rewards with Gems. * You can get extra bonuses if ranked sufficiently high on the global leaderboard. Starting and Participating in Private Tournaments *10 Gems are required to create a tournament. **The creator of the tournament pays the gems. Participants do not pay gems to enter the tournament. *The duration of the tournament can be customized from 30 minutes to 1 day. *There are three options for making a tournament, a host may set: **Open - Where anyone can participate in the tournament **Password Protected - Where players must enter a password to join the tournament **Closed - Where no one can join the tournament *The creator can set the battle type of the Tournament, either normal or using a Special Event Challenge rule. *For modes that use players' own decks, the creator can set the level cap for Crown Towers and Cards, from 9 to 13. For mode that do not use players' own decks, all Crown Towers and Cards are fixed at level 9. *Players will join a pool. In that pool, only players participating in the tournament can battle each other. *Participants can battle others in the tournament at any time by pressing the Battle button in the Tournament interface. *Tournament battles have the same mechanics as regular battles except that there are caps on the levels of cards and Crown Towers (discussed below). *While not in battle, you can spectate players that are currently battling others in the Tournament, by tapping on the red button with an eye. This can be done even if you are not in the Tournament. Tournament Standard Caps *Tournaments and Victory Challenges will use Tournament Rules, just like in Friendly Battle. *By default, this means that a player whose King level and/or card levels are higher than the caps will have his or her levels reduced to the cap. If the King level or card levels are lower than the cap, they will be unaffected. *King Level is capped at level 9. Because of this, each player's King and Princess Towers will be level 9 at most. *Similarly, all Cards are capped at level 9. *In addition, the length of overtime will be 3 minutes instead of 1, as in Friendly Battles, to minimize draws. *However, in Private Tournaments, the creator can set the level cap to be anywhere from 9 to 13, if the game mode uses players' own battle decks. Victory Challenge and Special Event Challenge Chests * The player is guaranteed a prize simply for entering the Challenge. This prize increases for every win they get in the Challenge. * The Chest awarded contains the amount of gold stated in the prize, as well as the number of cards stated in their prize. Every 10th card will be a Rare card, while every 100th card will be an Epic card. There are no Legendary cards guaranteed within these chests. History *The Tournaments were added to the game on 4/7/16 with the Tournaments Update. *They were revamped on 19/9/16 with the September 2016 Update with a new mode called Challenge Mode. The other mode of Tournaments was then renamed as Custom Tournaments, where it was greatly simplified - with the change of numerous features such as: **Removal of customizability of duration of preparation and tournament **The original nine sizes were cut down to just four **The proportion of prize brackets were decreased, from the top 50% to the top 20% **The gem costs were greatly decreased, with the cheapest Tournament now costing 100 instead of 500, and the most expensive Tournament now costing 10,000 instead of 250,000. **The chest rewards were greatly reduced as a result of the above change - the largest Tournament Chest contained only 2,000 cards as opposed to 15,000 pre-update. **Clan tournaments would show up in place of public ones. *The 13/3/2017 Update allowed crowns gained in Victory Challenges to count towards the Crown Chest and the Clan Chest. *The 12/6/2017 Update allowed wins in Victory Challenges to count towards wins in the Player Profile. *On 9/10/17, the October 2017 Update removed the full refund in Custom Tournaments if no matches are played. It also allowed 2v2 Challenges to be played with friends. *On 5/9/18, the September 2018 Update added a new 10-Gem tournament that offers no in-game rewards. *The 5/12/18 Update added Global Tournaments. It also renamed Custom Tournaments to Private Tournaments, removed the prizes but added more options. Trivia * The biggest prize for a Victory Challenge is a chest containing 1,100 cards, with 11 guaranteed Epic cards. * Players receive Victory Gold for winning battles in Global and Private Tournaments, which is contained in the daily 20-time limit. * Formerly, there was an achievement known as Tournament Host where you had to host a tournament. The reward for the first level was 100 gems. Classic Challenge Grand Challenge de:Turniere pl:Turnieje Category:Modes